degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Zig-Tori Relationship
The relationship between Zig Novak and Tori Santamaria is known as Zori (Z'ig/T'ori). Relationship History Overview When Tori and Zig were in junior high, they had a relationship that lasted about a month. Zig ended it when he decided that he didn't want to go into high school in a relationship, but the two reconciled within the first week of high school. Season 11 (1st semester of Freshman Year) In Underneath It All, Tristan reveals that after their break up, Tori left 50 posts on Zig's Facerange wall. Later, Tori is seen crying in Mr. Simpson's office to Maya Matlin when she confesses that she needs closure on her past relationship with Zig. Maya agrees to ask Zig why he broke up with her. Unintentionally, Maya gets Zig to realize that he really didn't have a reason to break up with Tori. At the end of the episode, it is revealed that Tori and Zig are together again. In [[Can't Tell Me Nothing (1)|'Can't Tell Me Nothing (1)', ]]Tori leaves Tristan to go watch Zig skateboard. During class, out of jealousy, Tristan lies to Tori and says that Zig liked how she was curvy. Tori takes it to offense and starts to cry, claiming she will have no one if he breaks up with her. Tristan reveals that it was a lie, which made her a bit angry. Later, Tori and Zig end up meeting each other unexpectedly at The Dot when they both get messages to come meet someone there. At first, Tori thinks that Zig was the one who left the message, so she goes up to hug him. Tristan actually gave it to them so they could all talk. He tells Zig that he's willing to share Tori, and suggests that they all do a song at the Degrassi Coffeehouse together. Zig reluctantly agrees. In Can't Tell Me Nothing (2), Zig doesn't see a spot for him in Tristan and Tori's two-man cabaret show "Half a Heart". Tori tries to convince Tristan that Zig doesn't have to be in the performance with them, but Tristan won't hear it. Tristan thinks that if Tori has to choose between her best friend and boyfriend, Zig will win. Zig tries to work with Tristan and suggest a rap. Unfortunately, Tristan sees this as an insult to his creative masterpiece. Zig tells Tristan that his song is campy and Tori admits that she thinks they should leave "Half a Heart" as a good memory from their summer camp performance. Tristan decides to forge ahead with "Half a Heart"; however, while on stage someone throws food at him. Unable to watch Tristan get booed, Tori runs on stage to help Tristan complete "Half a Heart". Zig also joins them for his rap part. In Need You Now (1), Tori complains to Zig and Maya about how she is depressed about not making the Power Squad. Zig tries to comfort her and tells Tori that she'd look really cute in the uniform. Confused about what her "thing" is supposed to be, now that Power Squad is no longer an option, she asks Zig for help. He tells her about a skateboarding competition he wants to enter, and Tori agrees to film his video for him. When Marisol arrives to tell Tori she is now on the squad, she hugs Zig out of excitement, and still agrees to shoot his video after school, even though she has practice. After school, Tori records the footage for Zig, and tries to hurry off to practice because it starts in ten minutes. Zig asks if she can record one more landing for him since the deadline for the contest is that night, and Tori tells him that he can't because she can't be late for her first Power Squad practice. However, when he mentions if Maya could potentially film him instead of Tori, she agrees to stay for ten more minutes. Although, this action caused her to be late to practice, resulting in her getting kicked off the squad and becoming the mascot. In Need You Now (2), Tori approaches Zig in the full mascot costume, and he mistakes her as someone else. When she reveals that it is her, he bursts out laughing, and Tori tells him that she is the new mascot until Marisol can find a replacement for her and that Marisol is making her be the mascot at the upcoming game. She comments on how humiliating this is for her, and Zig only laughs, failing to comfort her. He tells her not to do it if she hates it so much, and she tells him she wouldn't feel so humiliated if Zig was there to support her. However, he tells her that he already promised his friends that he would go skateboarding with them at lunch, and says that his friends would make fun of him forever if he ditched them to hang with his girlfriend, When the bell rings, they lean in to kiss one another, but Zig pulls back, asking why the costume smells like cheese before he leaves. At lunch, Tori tells Maya the story of how she became the mascot, when Maya asks if being the mascot was a "bizarre initiation" to be a member on the squad. Tori says that cheerleading is important to her, but that Zig would also be there for her if she needed him. However, Maya brings up the point to her that to her it sounds like Zig is putting his own agenda ahead of his girlfriend's, not caring about her interests. Maya asks her why she can stand up to Marisol, but not to her own boyfriend. Tori later approaches Zig in a classroom, and greets him, asking if he knows what he is doing that day. He doesn't know, and she tells him that he is going to the Degrassi football game with her. He sounds less than enthused and tells her that she knows that that isn't his "thing". She says that it is her thing and that she really wants him to be there, but he tells her that he would rather be at the skatepark. She stares at him before asking why he can't do this for her, and he tells her that it is just a football game. Tori says it is more than that, as it is her first official Power Squad event. He tells her that she is just the mascot, but she counters that she is only the mascot because she was late because of his video. Zig tells her that he didn't make her stay, but Tori confronts him, saying that she wanted to because it was important to Zig. She tells him to name one thing he has ever done for her, and he looks away without saying anything. Feeling guilty, he finally agrees to go to her game, but Tori, finally standing up for herself, tells him not to bother, before walking out. After school, Tori discovers that she is back on the Power Squad because Zig took her place as the mascot. He appears from behind the bus and dances his way up to Tori, who has a look on her face like she is trying not to laugh. She asks, "I thought football games weren't your thing?", and he says he told Marisol he would wear the mascot costume so that Tori wouldn't have to. She tells him that she isn't going to just forgive him anymore just because he does one nice thing for her, saying that things need to change. He agrees and asks if he is going to get a kiss. She smiles and tells him that he won't while he is in the stinky mascot costume. Zig fakes being offended and rushes onto the bus, leaving Tori outside laughing and smiling at his silliness. In Smash Into You (1), Tori and Zig are seen talking outside the skate park until Tori leaves to go talk to Adam. In Smash Into You (2), Tori and Zig are seen on a double date with Adam and Tristian until Adam reveals he is not gay and Tori goes to confront Tristian. Season 12 (2nd semester of Freshmen Year) In Come As You Are (1), Zig and Tori are still together, and are ready for the new term. While Tori talking about her schedule for the year, she mentions that Zig's hair is that the right length in between getting and needing a hair cut. Later, Zig, Tori, Maya, and Tristan are hanging out at the mall, and to make Maya feel better about her breasts being called flat, Tori lies saying that she asked her parents if she could have a breast reduction. Worried, Zig grabs her shoulder, and Tori reassures him that they said no. In Got Your Money (1), Zig announces to Tori that he is the new official singer of WhisperHug, and she kisses him in excitement and congratulations. Tori says that everything is coming along for her, as today Zig became a rock star, and tomorrow they were celebrating their fourth month anniversary. However, Zig does not remember what month, and Maya has to fill him in. Tori looks disappointed that he forgot, but Zig instead tells his girlfriend that he was planning a big surprise. This excites her, and she tells him that she can wear her new dress, and that he could wear anything besides his uniform khakis, not knowing that Zig can't afford another pair of pants. After class, Zig steals a pair of pants out of the Lost and Found for his date. The next day, Zig is in his mother's store, trying to pick out a present for Tori and their anniversary. His friend, Damon, mocks him about his jeans, asking if Zig's rich girlfriend bought them for him, and Zig tells him that he got them from the Lost and Found. Zig tells him that he really wants to impress Tori, and his mother gives him a bracelet that recently came in to give to Tori. However, his band tells him not to give her the bracelet as a gift, as it looks cheap, and Tori spent 5 years worth of allowance on him. After band practice, Tori approaches him, grabbing his arm, and asks him how practice was. Zig says to her that they need to talk about their anniversary date, and she tells him not to spoil anything for her, but Zig says that he needs to cancel it, using his band as an excuse. He asks if they can celebrate their six month anniversary instead, and Tori is left upset, as their date was a big deal to her. Later in class, Zig approaches Tori to be in a group with her, but she refuses to talk to him due to the fact she is still upset and doesn't want to be around him. Damon asks Zig if she finally found out that he was poor and dumped him, though Zig says that she expects a fairy tale date, and he cancelled because he couldn't deliver. Damon tells him to take what he wants, and says you only go to jail if you get caught. He tells Zig that if he doesn't want "Princess Tori" to dump him, then he'd have to dine and dash, which means eating a meal without paying for it and leaving. His band later asks Zig how his date went, and Zig asks Maya for help with Tori. She tells him that she isn't getting involved, but Zig rebuts that Tori isn't talking to him, to which Maya says that he is messing with her emotions. She asks why he cancelled the anniversary, and he honestly tells her that he was worried that he would disappoint. She agrees to help, which makes Zig happy. Maya later takes Tori to Little Miss Steaks on a set-up to meet Zig. When they meet up with Zig, he wishes Tori a happy anniversary, and she tells him that he said that 4 month anniversaries are stupid. He admits that they aren't stupid, but he is, and confesses that being with someone you really like is scary, as they get to know you, admitting that he thought that if Tori really got to know him, then she wouldn't like him anymore. This answer leaves Tori happy, who dismisses Maya, and tells Zig that she loves him. He is surprised, reciprocates the feelings. He tells Tori to get whatever she wants to eat, even though he knows that he cannot afford it. Later on their date, the two are feeding each other food, before Tori tells him that she needs to admit something, though quickly tries to go back on it. He says that she has to tell him, or the "tickle monster" will come get her. Tori says to him that she got him an iPad for their anniversary, though she took it back when he said that he cancelled, to which he says he deserved it. Though, he tells her that he doesn't need anything except her. When Marisol brings by the check, Tori offers to split the bill, but Zig says he has it covered, and tells her to go outside ahead of him, while he would presumably pay. Zig runs out of the restaurant, unable to pay, and grabs Tori's hand while running, using the excuse that he was full of energy from their amazing date. Tori asks if everything was okay, but Zig kisses her to distract her. Tori tells her that her heart is racing so fast, and Zig says that his is as well. They lean in for another kiss. In Got Your Money (2), Tori approaches Zig, putting her hands over his face, telling him to "Guess who!". She tells him that their date last night was perfect, and he says that she deserved it. Tori enthusiastically says she can't wait to see what he does for the next month anniversaries of their relationship, and Zig tells her that it only matters that they spend them together. Tori questions if she could now meet Zig's mother, though Zig uses the excuse that she is busy with the store, but assures Tori that his mom would love her. Maya approaches the couple with the announcement that student council wants WhisperHug to play at the upcoming dance. Tori is excited for their first dance, and Maya for the band's first gig. When the bell rings, Tori kisses Zig goodbye and heads to French class with Maya, though Marisol approaches Zig, demanding the money that he owes her. She gives him 24 hours to pay her $50, or she would tell Tori about the debt and would sic Mo on Zig. Later, Zig and Tori are walking together in the hall. Tori has her land on Zig's arm while they're walking and chats to him about how his mother must be so proud of him now that he's a rock star, though Zig is spacing out and not paying attention. She asks him if she can meet his mother after the dance, but he tells her that she is really busy. Zig stops her and is about to tell her his secret that he is poor, which has been weighing on his mind that past day, but before he can, she notices the ticket booth, and comments that it's "WhisperHeart's first public performance", though Zig corrects her that it is "WhisperHug". The booth is empty, but Zig notices that the dance money is left on the table, the money he needs to repay Marisol. Zig tells Tori that he can get her into the dance V.I.P., and she kisses him in thanks, before leaving. After she leaves, Zig steals $50 from the dance booth. Later, classes are postponed because of the missing dance ticket money, and Tori informs Zig about the search, even though Zig is acting suspicious. Officer Turner finds nothing in Zig's locker or guitar case, though Zig and Maya notice his strange behavior, and follow him into the classroom. The two find Zig counting the stolen dance money, and promise not to turn him in when he returns all of the money. Tori is angry that he stole it, and yells at him that she feels like she barely knows him. He responds that she doesn't know him, and he leaves. At his mother's convenience store, Zig admits to his mother that he stole $50 from the student council, and that he hates being poor. She tells him that his friend, true friends, won't hate him, because they like Zig for who he is. He comments that everyone hates him, especially Tori, who he cares the most about. Backstage at the dance, Zig is nowhere to be found, and when Mo asks Tori what his cellphone number, she responds that her "ex-boyfriend" doesn't have a phone. Mo asks what kind of idiot doesn't have a cell, and at that moment, Zig walks in, saying an idiot that can't afford one doesn't have one. Tori watches him as he walks in and hands the owed money to Marisol. However, Tori stops Zig before he goes on stage, asking why he gave Marisol that money. He explains that he didn't pay for their date last night, causing Tori to realize that they dined and dashed. He confesses to her that he is poor, and Tori is confused because his parents own a store. He admits that it is a convenience store, and tells her that he tried to cancel their anniversary because he couldn't afford to take her out. Tori is shocked that he lied about everything, and Maya appears, calling Zig onstage, but he tells Tori that he just didn't want to lose her. While Zig is performing on stage, Tori emerges from the front of the crowd, and the two cannot take their eyes off of each other. After the band performs, Zig leaves the dance, heading home. His mother asks him if things didn't work out with the girl, but Zig doesn't answer her, telling her to go inside, saying he would finish her shift. Damon appears, and greets Zig, telling him that Tori forced him to bring her to Zig's house to see him. Tori is interested to finally see the store, and Zig, happy to see her, holds open the door for her. The two walk inside, and Zig apologizes to her for lying about everything, though Tori asks him if he really thought that she was that shallow that she would care if he wad poor. He tells her that she treated him like a rock star, and she smiles at him, telling him that he was a rock star tonight. Mrs. Novak appears, asking who Tori is, and Zig introduces Tori as his girlfriend to her. Tori excitedly embraces her, as she was glad to have finally met her. In Rusty Cage (1), Zig and Tori are hanging out at The Dot with Maya, Tristan, and Campbell. When Zig is singing karaoke, Tori watches intently. He is sitting next to her before Tristan and Tori start dancing while Campbell and Maya are singing. In Sabotage (1), when Tori compliments Dave's acting, he asks her if she is flirting with him. She tells him no, and that she has a rock star boyfriend, referring to Zig. When Dave, Tori, and Tristan decide to audition for a guest role on West Drive, Zig is there to support Tori. The two are happy for Dave when he wins the guest role. In Sabotage (2), while Tori is walking in the hallway with Dave and Tristan, they see Alli, and Dave wonders if she is mad at him about him ditching her. Tori comments that if Zig ever ditched her, then she "would just die". Timeline *First Relationship: **Start Up: Approximately a month before Underneath It All '(1133) **Break Up: Before 'Underneath It All '(1133) ***Reason: Zig didn't want to enter Degrassi with a girlfriend. *Second Relationship: **Start Up: 'Underneath It All (1133) **Break Up: Got Your Money (2) (1206) ***Reason: Zig stole money from the Student Council. *Third Relationship: **Start Up: Got Your Money (2) '(1206) Trivia *For their four month anniversary in their second relationship, Tori originally got Zig an iPad as a present, though she ended up taking it back. *Their first on-screen kiss was in 'Got Your Money (1). Quotes *Zig: "I don't need anything except you." - Got Your Money (1) *Tori: "My heart is racing so fast." Zig: "Mine too." - Got Your Money (1) *Zig: "Being with someone that you really like is scary. They get to know you and all your qualities, good and bad. I guess I was scared that if you would really get to know me, then you wouldn't like me anymore." - Got Your Money (1) *Tori: "Why do I love you so much?" Zig: "You love me?" Tori: "Yeah." Zig: "That's really cool. Me too." - Got Your Money (1) *Tori: "Last night was perfect." Zig: "I'm glad. You deserved it." Tori: "Can't wait to see what you do for our 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10 month anniversaries, but we'll take it one at a time." Zig: "The only that matters is that we get to spend each one together." - Got Your Money (2) *Tori: "You just lied about everything?" Zig: "I just didn't want to lose you." - Got Your Money (2) *Tori: "Dave, you're nailing Romeo today. You're very talented." Dave: "What, are you flirting with me?" Tori: "No. I have a rockstar boyfriend." - Sabotage (1) Gallery Zorilove.png Zori.jpeg Torizig.jpg OMGCUTEEEEE.jpg ZIGANDTORIOMG.jpg Zoriisnono.JPG degrassi113435-4 (2).jpg tumblr_lzykogpJod1r09ol8o1_500.jpg tumblr_m0df9aJLgg1qhfx0mo1_500.png Sfsfslkfjslfkjslfkjsdf.jpg Klsdfjlskfjlskf.jpg Iouewroijl.jpg 4645.png tumblr_m1cmj3UXw91r5uoxco1_500.jpg Untitled (Recovered).jpg Sfsrwyrt.jpg Sfsfsrewr3.jpg Sfewrwyeryh.jpg Rtyret4.jpg Ksdjfslfshf.jpg Erwrw434.jpg Erwegrhret.jpg Ertertert.jpg Dsfwertg.jpg Dfsrtry.jpg Degrassi-Ep.-38-Tori-and-Zig.jpg Degrassi nov3 ss -0841.jpg Degrassi nov3 ss -0835.jpg Degrassi nov3 ss -0731.jpg tumblr_m1hvhh2cP31r5uoxco1_500.jpg 65664tori.PNG lookingathispenissize.PNG 56tg.PNG 5435.PNG 6654.PNG 3445.PNG 345v.PNG 5354f.PNG 56g.PNG 3454g.PNG 453f.PNG degrassi-need-you-now-part-1-tori-zig-625.jpg 089j.jpg 8978j.jpg 454fv.jpg tumblr_m7ac1hbkuq1qic8ixo3_250.jpg tumblr_m6yrmdz35i1qd0sgy.png ZOEI4.jpg 789ij.jpg 98jkf.jpg Dg120506-6.jpg Dg120506-5.jpg Default.aspx.jpg2w.jpg Tumblr m7hqoxy3uu1rrjfhto1 250.jpg Default.aspxf.jpg Default.aspx.jpg2.jpg Default.aspx.jpgf.jpg Default.aspx.jpgfd.jpg Default.aspx.jpgds.jpg dg120506g2-2.jpg dg120506g2-3.jpg dg120506g2-4.jpg dg120506g2-5.jpg ertetdf.jpg 4564trnn.jpg 79899oikj.jpg 77899j.jpg 80980jk.jpg 7900kjm.jpg 890km.jpg 090iok.jpg 7809ik.jpg 8908iok.jpg 809-0okl.jpg 7868ijk.jpg 5545fd.jpg 7908kj.jpg 566rhf.jpg 54tfg.jpg 456tryrt.jpg 544hg.jpg 454hg.jpg 64rty.jpg 5445fffgdg.jpg 4564fg.jpg 556t.jpg Default.aspx.jpgff.jpg 4556y.jpg ttttt.jpg|Tori looking up at Zig. 4545g.jpg 45g.jpg 64tyh.jpg 4545gg.jpg 7655ff.jpg 54rfdfd.jpg 5464gf.jpg 65765765g.jpg 789oikj.jpg 890ikl.jpg 55464fg.jpg 454trbbb.jpg 79890jk.jpg 89789ijk.jpg 687uij.jpg 454fgg.jpg 575trgf.jpg 46445tr.jpg 46456fg.jpg 790k.jpg 70980kj.jpg 7989jk.jpg 89ok.jpg 890iok.jpg 9089ikj.jpg 65464fg.jpg 7988iokj.jpg 878ijkjj.jpg 8798uijk.jpg tumblr_m7ruibZKrH1r5uoxco1_500.jpg tumblr_m7xxpvS13k1qmfkyco1_500.jpg Zori34890.jpg Zori45.jpg ijilm.jpg More babiess.jpg Babiessss.jpg Nbrecapniners.jpg klko.jpg jijkl.jpg huihiolk.jpg huiiokl.jpg Category:Degrassi Category:Relationships Category:Season 11 Category:Season 12 Category:Interactions